


A Voice

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Asylum, F/M, London, M/M, Multi, Pre-Season/Series 01, bedlam - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Voce, un tempo ne aveva una, un tempo aveva avuto l’opportunità di poter esprimere quel che pensava ricorda Thomas Hamilton, lord Thomas Hamilton.





	A Voice

Voce, un tempo ne aveva una, un tempo aveva avuto l’opportunità di poter esprimere quel che pensava ricorda Thomas Hamilton, lord Thomas Hamilton.

Ci sono giorni, quando le urla degli altri pazienti sembrano arrivare attutite in cui si concede di ricordare come sia il mondo al di fuori di Bedlam, di ricordare quella che era la sua vita quando ancora era libero e felice. Sembra passato così tanto da quando era libero di andare e venire a suo piacimento, di quando faceva udire la sua voice tramite le gazzette che diffondevano le sue idee per l’Inghilterra. Quelle idee che destavano meraviglia o scherno a seconda del pubblico, salvare Nassau, salvarla dai pirati e da sé stessa per renderla infine una colonia di cui l’Inghilterra poteva essere degna, salvare Nassau non impiccando i pirati ma convincendoli lentamente ad arrendersi, a passare dalla loro parte forse, per rendere i mari più sicuri e l’Inghilterra più forte.

Quella voce che ha fatto innamorare James di lui.

James, ci pensa sempre quando le urla ricominciano, James McGraw e quello che hanno condiviso è l’ancora per non farlo impazzire del tutto, non può permetterselo, non quando … non può. I primi giorni era sicuro che James sarebbe venuto a liberarlo ma ha dovuto accettare che l’uomo non verrà. Era solo un sogno infantile, se anche vi avesse provato, ed è sicuro che James le abbia tentate tutto è impossibile introdursi a Bedlam, non si può entrare nell’inferno e Bedlam è l’inferno in terra, così gli dicevano da bambino e così realmente è.

Non vuole pensare a dove sia James adesso, James così gentile, così buono e così valoroso, ma spera che sia con Miranda, Miranda ha bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto a sapere assieme le due persone più importanti della sua vita lo conforta. Se chiude gli occhi riesce quasi a vederlo, James McGraw di fronte a lui, James che sorride, che allunga la mano nella sua direzione, il modo in cui il volto si è illuminato quando ha trovato quella dedica nel Marco Aurelio e la sua voce. Pensare alla voce di James lo fa sentire bene, è come se l’altro sia con lui, assieme a lui in quella cella umida da cui non filtra mai il sole e Thomas ha perso la concezione del tempo.

La voce di James è dolce, delicata e piena d’amore, come gli piace ricordarla, lo conforta, lo aiuta e lo guida, ricorda ancora la risata dell’altro, il modo in cui lo guardava, quello era amore e poter ricambiare un amore tale era stato così facile, amare James era stato così istintivo e fino a quella sera tutto era andato bene, aveva creduto che niente avrebbe potuto dividerli, se qualcuno avesse avuto qualcosa contro di loro sarebbe bastata la sua parola. Era pur sempre un lord, qualcuno d’importante e la sua voce avrebbe tacitato qualsiasi insinuazione contro James, si sarebbero difesi a vicenda contro chi voleva dividerli e indebolire i loro sogni.

Ha urlato i primi giorni in quell’inferno che è Bedlam, Thomas lo ricorda bene anche se non ne è così sicuro, è stato un mese fa? Un anno fa? Dieci? Il tempo ormai ha perso importanza, non riesce nemmeno più a distinguere la notte dal giorno e sa bene che se uscirà da lì sarà solamente in una cassa, nessuno ha mai lasciato quel luogo dimenticato da Dio. Aveva urlato che non potevano tenerlo lì, che doveva parlare con il direttore e che lui era un lord e non un pezzente qualsiasi, questo i primi giorni.

Poi aveva capito che veniva punito, gli inservienti avrebbero punito persino il re se avesse disobbedito ai loro ordini aveva compreso, e aveva smesso di gridare ma non di sollecitare un incontro con il direttore ogni volta che poteva, lui aveva una voce e l’altro l’avrebbe ascoltata, non potevano tenere il figlio di lord Hamilton internato senza un valido motivo. Allora aveva scoperto che era stato suo padre a farlo rinchiudere lì e che stavano cercando Miranda, forse lei e James era al sicuro, James avrebbe avuto cura di lei aveva pensato.

Negli ultimi giorni anche parlare gli stava diventando difficile ma gli inservienti erano diventati straordinariamente gentili con lui, forse stava per morire e volevano concedergli almeno un ultimo residuo di umanità. Eppure un tempo era stato un lord, un buon marito e un uomo di genio, un tempo aveva amato James McGraw e non ne provava alcuna vergogna, se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire la sua voce, la bella e profonda voce di James.


End file.
